Big Brother Witch Boy
by ZigZaggy
Summary: Wally is kidnapped by Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy. Getting on Klarion's nerves, he gets turned into a real 'baby speedster', and as punishment to Klarion, Vandal assigns him to take care of baby Wally. lots of big bro Klarion and concerned Uncle Barry. Why take Wally in the first place? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Wally West turned over in bed, taking his pillow and slamming it over his ear to try and get away from the blaring of his alarm clock. He groaned and turned back to face the bedside table, stretching to turn the stupid alarm off. When the clock finally shut up, he sighed and snuggled into bed, placing the pillow back under his head and closing his tired eyes again.

Wally felt an amazing aroma sneak itself into his nostrils. He sniffed the air and his eyes flew wide open. "WALLY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE BARRY EATS THEM ALL WITHOUT YOU!" His aunt called, knowing that he probably smelled her famous chocolate pancakes by now. "NOOOO! SAVE SOME FOR MEEE!" Wally called back, speeding out of his room and into the bathroom. He speed-washed his face and brushed his teeth before running downstairs and across from his Uncle Barry at the table. Barry chuckled. Sometimes he didn't know who loved food more, him or his nephew?

Iris placed a plate stacked high with chocolate pancakes in front of each of her speedsters and kissed both on the head before they dug into their food. She just watched them with amusement as she sat down, enjoying two pancakes for herself.

Wally was the first to finish. He quickly got up, washed, and came back within seconds. Phone in hand, he speed-texted Dick Grayson aka Robin.

-hey dude its Friday

-I no awesome right

-u remember our plans right

-to prank arty? duh

-awesome meet u at the mountain after school

-ditto

Wally stopped texting and grabbed his backpack from its usual place back in the living room. He gave a quick kiss to his Aunt Iris and a hug to his uncle Barry before he says a quick goodbye and runs over to the front door. Opening the door, he runs out at normal speed over to the bus stop and climbs in, saying a quick hello to the bus driver before sitting down at an empty seat nearby. Riding the bus to school is slow as heck, but Wally enjoys the time to think as the world slowly goes past. Little did he know that this wasn't going to be a day like any other, and that was saying a lot, considering he was a superhero after school.

**Meanwhile…**

Vandal Savage was sitting at a desk in a large room full of weaponry. He was currently in an abandoned hotel building. For such a run-down building, this room looked like it was still being lived it, which for the time being, it was. Savage stopped sharpening the knife in his hands as a red portal appeared before his desk. Klarion the witch boy walked out, accompanied by his orange cat, Teekl, sitting atop his shoulders. "Ugh…I'm so _boooored_" Klarion whined, scratching his cat's chin with his long black nail.

"If you are so bored, why don't you go wreak chaos like you usually do to amuse yourself?" Vandal question with his deep stoic voice. "Hey, you're the one who told me to lay low since our little taking-over-the-watchtower-and-its-heroes plan backfired." Klarion hissed back. Vandal didn't answer, and continued sharpening his knife. Klarion waited a few minutes before he started to moan in boredom again. Again, Vandal stopped sharpening his knife and glared up at the witch boy, starting to get annoyed. "Fine. I'll find you something to do…" He said. Vandal leaned forward and opened the laptop than sat before him on the desk. He didn't bother turn it on, and beckoned Klarion to come around the desk. Klarion complied and stood beside his chair, looking at the black screen. Before he could say anything, Savage spoke. "Cast a spell and show me the speedster boy…"  
"Who the red one?"  
"No, the child one."  
"hmh…fine." Klarion snapped his fingers and the laptop came to life. It showed a young red headed teenager with a backpack on his back getting into a school bus. The footage cut to the inside of the bus, where it followed the red head until he sat at one of the empty seats inside.

"…and why are we stalking a teenage red-head as he goes to school?" Klarion asked, clearly bored already. His cat meowed in agreement. "I want to learn his identity…" Savage replied.  
"So you want me to show you the rest of the Baby League and watch them until we find out who they are? The adults too?" Klarion grumbled, disappointed.  
"No…We have no use for the others. We don't need to know their identities. Just this boy's." Savage replied, leaning back on the chair's back.

Klarion exchanged looks with Teekl, and looked back at Savage. "whyyyy…?"  
"Because I'm sending you to capture him…"

**At school…**

The bus stopped in the school parking lot before the double doors, and Wally got up and walked out. He stopped in front of the double doors and sighed. Another darn day of school. Although Wally _LOVED_ to learn, he wasn't big on coming here. School was just too slow, too boring, and the other kids in it weren't the best crowd in his opinion. He just couldn't wait to get this over with and go to the mountain already.

Over all, the day went by like any other. For a speedster, Wally _hated _gym class. All the other kids in that class decided to make him the biggest target when playing dodge ball, God knows why. Obviously, it would be easy for a speedster to dodge them, but he couldn't just use his speed and blow his cover as Kid Flash right? The best part of school was probably lunch. Even if the food was horrible in terms of taste, Wally could eat anything. Hey, better than M'gann's burnt cookies right?

As he threw the last bite of food into his mouth, Wally got up to the sound of the bell, and he went over to his Chemistry class. Ah chemistry! The best subject of them all! Wally took his usual seat next to the window and waited for his usual partner to do the same. This was probably the only class that wasn't all that boring. For once, Wally didn't even feel the time go by! He looked up to the clock at the wall beside the board, and noticed that the bell would ring in about half an hour or so. That was cool, but the problem was that there were still one or two more classes to go. Wally inwardly groaned. Why did everything have to be so slow to a speedster?

Wally sighed and looked to his right out the window. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but a movement in the bushes outside caught his eyes and he looked to see a smallish orange cat with black and brown stripes and…red eyes…  
Wally did a double-take. _Was that the **Witch Boy's cat?!** Nope. No way in hell. Nononononono…  
_Wally resisted the urge to scream as he could have sworn the cat smirked at him. _I'm going crazy!_  
Wally was panicking. What was the witch boy's cat doing here? If the cat was here, than Klarion wasn't too far away. And if Klarion was here…then he couldn't just use his speed without blowing his cover…

"Wally West!"

Wally jumped and spun to see the teacher looking quite pissed at him. "Are you going to answer the question or not?" The teacher asked.  
"Uh…sorry, hehe…what was the question?" Wally laughed nervousely.  
The teacher only sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Wally, I didn't think you were ever the kind of student to zone out in my class. Since this is pretty much the first time I catch you doing that, I won't give you detention, but don't do it again."  
Wally only nodded as the teacher turned around, not bothering to ask the question again. Wally looked out the window again, but the cat was gone.

Wally tried his best to stay focussed, he really did, but it was next to impossible. He was just too shaken. What would Klarion want with a boring old public school anyway? Wally suddenly jumped up from his seat. All eyes were instantly on him as he pretended to have a stomach ache. "Um…Mr. Sunders? I really gotta go…" Wally said, clutching his stomach as if it was going to blow.  
"huh. Alright I guess…" He said, grabbing the hall pass that's on his desk and giving it to Wally. Wally took it and ran out, not as fast as Kid Flash would normally go, but still fast.

Wally rushed into the washroom and looked around, listening to make sure that no one was there. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and quickly speed-texted Dick. Dick didn't answer, so instead, he called. Knowing Dick, he probably had his phone on vibrate during class, but he knew that he would feel it in his pocket. Getting no answer, he stopped calling, and his phone beeped, showing that he had a text.

-dude in class cant talk

-itsimportant

Wally didn't bother add spaces this time. Again, there was no reply, and Wally decided to use the communicator. He knew that Dick _always _kept it in his ear.

"What?!" Dick hissed, obviously annoyed. "I think I saw Klarion at my school!" Wally hissed back. There was a pause that seemed to last FOREVER. "The creepy 17 year-old kid with horns on his head and an evil cat to match?" Dick asked, shocked. Before Wally could answer, Dick interrupted him. "Hang on…" He said. Wally could hear him get up and excuse himself from the class to go to the washroom at his own school. "Okay, tell me everything…"  
"Okay, I didn't actually see Klarion, but I definitely saw his evil cat."  
"Where?"  
"I was in the chemistry lab, and when I looked out the window, I saw it."  
"Dude, It's probably just a stray."  
"Dude! I don't think stray cats have evil red eyes!"  
"Well, did it have a collar?"  
"Huh? I dunno…"  
"Klarion's cat has a collar around its neck with some sort of pendant. Dude, the red eyes were probably just a trick from the light outside, no biggie. Don't scare me like that next time, okay?"  
"Dick, wait – !"

Too late. Dick Grayson already cut off the communication. Wally sighed. _Okay, maybe he's right? It was probably just a trick of the light…_  
Wally walked out of the washroom and headed back to class. The bell rang as he walked along the halls, and he just had enough time to get his things from the chemistry lab before going to his next class.

Wally grabbed his backpack and apologized to the teacher for having to miss out on the rest of the class. He got out and left to his next class. History. Ugh, he hated that class. Rolling his eyes, he hurriedly went over to his desk and sat down. Wally watched the teacher get into the classroom and stand before the board. "Alright class, today we're going to…" Wally zoned out as the teacher started with the lesson. He couldn't stop thinking of the smirking cat. Wally shuddered a little at the memory.

The teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Wally snapped out of his thoughts. Everyone's eyes were on the door now. Wally felt that something was wrong. He could see it in slow motion as the door knob turned and the door creaked open. Wally knew that he needed to slow himself down, or someone was bound to notice him vibrate or fidget too fast or something. He tended to get faster when he was nervous. He watched the door fully open, and it was like the world completely froze for a few seconds. There, at the doorway, stood Klarion the Witch boy himself. And the cat on his shoulders smirked at Wally again. _Oh no…nononononono…_

"Hello, teach', I'm looking for a red-head named Wally West." The Witch boy said, turning to look at Wally. _Oh God_. Wally's eyes were wide as saucers, staring back at the witch boy who already knew where he was, and his secret identity. This was totally not his day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yey! finally a chapter 2! I guess my inspiration would come from my now two month old baby cousin. I just love her so much! Thanks to all the people who commented on last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wally gapped at the witch boy and everyone was looking between him and Klarion. "Well? Are you coming or not? Mom's not gonna wait in the car forever, pip squeak." Klarion said, grinning evilly._  
Mom? Who's 'Mom'?_ Wally wondered, still staring at the witch boy. Wally felt his phone vibrate in his hands and looked to see the text message that he had newly gotten. The screen was unusually red with black text sprawled on it.

-Come quietly or your baby classmates go splat

Wally quickly got up, taking his backpack with him. He knew Klarion was ruthless, and wouldn't hesitate to make his classmates 'go splat'. Wally wiped the expression of shock from his face as his and Klarion's eyes met, and replaced it with a glare. Klarion snorted and remained still. His eyes didn't leave Wally until he walked right past him. Once Wally walked past, he turned around and followed him out the door.

Wally felt the urge to run. He was much faster than Klarion, so he could probably get away…  
"Don't try running, baby speedster. You'll just get the rest of your school killed…" Klarion said, as if reading his mind. Klarion grabbed his shoulder, letting his sharp black nails dig into him. _Ow owowowowow…_ Wally swallowed, determined not to show any sign of pain from the grip.

Before walking any further, the witch boy seemed to chant something. "_ekam meht tegrof" _ he said, raising his other hand at the now closed classroom door. Wally heard a loud noise coming from inside, like twenty or so bowling balls were dropped at the same time. "What was that?" He asked, concerned. "Your friends are just taking a little nap that's all…" Was all the witch boy said as he lead Wally down the hall.

They kept going until they finally got out of the school building, and the continued walking over to a bunch of trees to their right, beside the building. The witch boy led him behind one of the thicker trees. Snapping his fingers, a red portal opened. Wally was in full panic mode now. He was a total blur as he quickly turned around and punched the witch boy in the face, hearing a sickening crack. "ARRGH!" the witch boy screamed, grabbing his nose. Satisfied with the little drop of blood that slid down his mouth, Wally ran. He didn't care who saw him running now. He'd rather stay alive than get kidnapped and maybe killed later.

As he ran away from the school grounds and farther into the city, Wally touched the communicator in his ear. Wally was too concentrated on running, and right now, Robin was the last one he contacted, so he hit redial. "comeoncomeoncomeon, Rob, answer me!" Wally panicked.  
"Come on, KF, can't you wait until school's over today? What if someone catches me?"  
"NOT IMPORTANT! KLARION'S ON MY TAIL!"  
"Wait wha – ?"  
"I SAID – oof!" Wally bounced back after hitting something hard. He was in the middle of the street, and right before him, was a thick, red, almost-transparent wall. At the top of that wall stood Klarion, with his cat in his arms. He would have looked menacing if not for the blood trickling down his chin and a hankie shoved in his nose. "You'll pay for that you idiot baby speedster!" Klarion snarled, glaring down at him as he sat there on the floor.

"KF? KF! Answer me!" Dick screamed on the other end of the com. link.

Wally paused in shock for just a moment before scrambling to his feet, but that was all Klarion needed to cast a spell to trip wally and trap him in a red orb. It amused the witch boy to see how much Wally West was panicking. He watched as the baby speedster pounded his fists against the barrier, his cries for help not even coming out of the orb as a muffled yell. He seemed to realize that as he started to bounce around like a pinball inside the tight orb, but to no avail.

Remembering that the baby speedster had no mask on, he looked around to make sure of anyone watching. There were people on the street, though not many. They seemed startled as his eyes landed on them, and they turned away, instantly afraid of the witch boy. The looks on their faces made him chuckle, but he needed to make sure that they all forgot what they saw. It wouldn't do if all those people knew the identity of the baby speedster. After all, if anyone recognized him and word got out, his villains would target and kill him 'in a flash'. Vandal said that he didn't want that. Personally, Klarion didn't know why he even cared. He could have gotten all their identities when they had taken over the watch-tower, but noooo. He wanted their identities to remain secret, even refusing to kill some of them. What the hell was up with that? Klarion sighed. He raised his arms and mumbled the spell, making all the people forget what they had just seen and drop unconscious to the floor over a 3 block radius. No one would remember anything of this little incident.

"Mreeeooow…" (look at the speedster's face) Teekl meowed. Klarion laughed at the look of horror in the boy's eyes. "Don't worry Flashy Boy. They're not dead…" The witch boy said. With that, Klarion snapped his fingers, and another red portal opened. Wally brought his hand up to his communicator. "Robin?! I think we're gonna have to cancel our plans for today, okay? I don't think I can make it…"

Nothing but static. Great! Wonderful! Fudge, no! This was NOT how Wally wanted to spend his Friday. And knowing how kidnapping works, it isn't how he wants to spend his weekend either! Wally tried breaking through the glass-like orb by bouncing against its walls at high speeds again as it followed Klarion through the portal.

**Meanwhile…**

Dick Greyson, now in his Robin costume sprinted to the ruined telephone booth as fast as he could. He was sure he heard Wally slam against something and a cracking, whiney voice saying something not too far from him. That was definitely Klarion, and Wally was definitely getting his ass kicked.

He immediately called the Batman, and then Flash as he kept running. Finally reaching the booth, he punched in the coordinates of the Central City Zeta Beam, got in, and let the light from the Zeta Beam surround him. He finally got to the site where he had traced the last location of Wally's com. Link. Batman and the Flash were already there. Before even asking anything, he looked around at their surroundings. Everything seemed absolutely normal. Well, except for the fact that there were so many people on the sidewalks and in the stores, fast asleep on the ground.

"What happened here?" Flash asked, obviously frightened for his nephew. Everyone knew that the Flash was always carefree and calm even around Batman, until something like this happens.

Looking around him again, Robin could barely believe that there was no evidence of a struggle. "I don't know. Wally was panicking. He told me that Klarion was on his tale, then a few seconds later, his communicator just cut off… This is all my fault…I should have believed him when…" Robin trailed off.  
"When what?" His mentor stoically urged him. Robin took in a deep breath and sighed. "Back at school, he called me saying that he saw Klarion's cat out the window while he was in class. I told him it was probably a stray. He said it had red eyes, but I thought it was probably just a trick of the light and dismissed it. Then later in class, he called again and told me that he was being chased by Klarion. He was here at the time. That's all I know." He said.

Robin kept avoiding Barry's eyes. He knew the speedster was probably furious. And furious he was. Barry began vibrating, becoming a blur standing in place. "Flash, calm down." Batman said, walking over to a sleeping civilian, and kneeling down to try and wake him. "Calm down? _Calm down?!_ How could you expect me to CALM DOWN! Kid's out there somewhere! With KLARION! How do you expect me to–!"

"Just panicking will not help the situation, Flash. If we are going to find your partner, we need to get moving. We'll go to the Cave for now and see what we can do from there…" Batman stood back up, giving up on waking the snoring man on the floor. He was going to have to look for some kind of clue as to where Klarion might be hiding Kid Flash at the Cave. Or Wally West, since he was kidnapped in his civvies.

Batman ignored Flash's muttering at super speed as he led Robin away to the Central City Zeta Beam. Of course, when they got there, Flash was already there. From the looks of it, He had already told the rest of the team what had happened to the younger speedster. "Batman, we would like to help you in any way we can to find Kid Flash." Aqualad said, stepping forward on behalf of the rest of the team.

Batman nodded. "For now, Aqualad, there is no need for you, or the rest of the Team's assistance. First, we need to find a lead. As soon as we do, we will inform you. For now, however, stay out of the way, and let the League handle it." He replied stoically. Turning to his left, He started tapping away at the holographic keyboard. Flash did the same.

Too worried to argue, and knowing that there was nothing they could really do at the moment, the Team walked away into the living room of the Cave. Robin flopped onto the green sofa in front of the TV and stared down at his feet. Aqualad sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort the worried teen. "It was not your fault, my friend. I'm sure Wally's fine. He can take care of himself, and Batman and the Flash are both actively looking for him as we speak. They will find him soon, and when they do, we will go to rescue him."

Robin just looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Kal."  
"No problem, my friend."

Soon, minutes became hours as the two Leaguers continued they search. Robin could no longer wait, and decided to go and look at what Batman was doing. Just as he went back to the training room, Batman pulled up a video. It was a video of the reporter Cat Grant, stating the news.

- "Paramedics seem to confused as to why there seems to be a three block radius of civilians sleeping on the streets stretching from this point of downtown Central City. So far, those who have awoken seem to be confused and unable to remember why, when, or how they had managed to fall asleep so suddenly. Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us what you remember doing before you managed to fall asleep?"

- "Um, yes. I was just minding my own business shopping for some groceries, but all I can remember now is suddenly getting woken up by one of the doctors. I have no idea how this even happened…" A woman of her late 30s answered.

Suddenly, the holograph showed nothing but static. "What happened?" Robin asked.  
Batman didn't answer, instead started typing frantically onto the holo-keyboard, trying to get the news broadcast back on. Flash growled, and Robin turned to find the speedster facing the same problem, fingers mere blurs as he typed away at his own holo-keyboard.

They didn't have to wait for long before something else came up on screen, though. An image of Klarion beside Vandal Savage replaced the static. Klarion laughed, making chills run down Robin's spine. Refusing to show it, Robin merely gave the witch boy a mini batglare. "Hello there, Batman, Flash. It's nice to see you're doing well…" Vandal mocked. Batman's eyes narrowed at the man. "Where's Wally West?" Flash growled.

Klarion snickered, getting on Flash's nerves. "Oh, the baby's doing fine!" He said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand like it was no big deal. Both he and Vandal parted, revealing Wally kneeling on the ground, arms held up by red magical shackles. "Kid!" Flash called, obviously worried for his nephew. "Flash?" Wally looked up, eyes blurry and face pail. A growl erupted from the teen's stomach, and he seemed to try and curl up on himself.

A gasp sounded from behind, and Robin turned to find the rest of the team. Miss Martian had her hands covering her mouth. Klarion laughed again, and Robin faced the screen, glaring more intensely at him. "Aw! The poor baby speedster needs food!" He said, pinching the speedster's cheek and yanking his face back and forth. Wally pulled away, angry at the witch boy. "_me?!_ You're the one with the voice that cracks like you're still in the middle of puberty! I'm not the sore loser who throughs a tantrum I don't get what I want. ' I want that helmet! I want it IwantitIwantit!'" Wally yells, imitating him at the end, making the witch boy growl.

"Shut up, moron!"  
"and there he goes with that cracking voice of his again…"  
"SHUT IT!"  
"Calm down, Klarion…" Vandal said, glaring at the witch boy.  
"Aw! Getting cranky, baby witch boy?" Wally mocked.

"GRAWR! YOU WANNA KNOW WHO THE BABY IS IN THIS ROOM?! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Klarion screams, raising his hands as they radiate with red aura. Wally's eyes widen, realizing his mistake. The Team and two Leaguers on the other side of the screen gasp as Klarion shoots at Wally, making him fly back, a large puff of red smoke appearing where he lands. "KID!" Flash shouts.

They all seem to hold their breath for a few seconds, even the two villains, as they watch the smoke, waiting for it to subside. As it starts to clear, however, something small zooms out of it before they can get a good look at it. It runs out of the camera's view, screaming as it goes. The screaming is extremely high pitched and tiny, as if coming from a small child. Before they could really make sure however, the footage is cut off, and the hologram returns to static, then continues with the news broadcast.

Everyone blinks at each other, unable to make sense of the last bit that they had just seen, and Batman gets to work on fixing the footage to try and see what was going on behind the dust cloud.

….

Wally runs like there's no tomarrow. And there very well might not be if he doesn't get away! Everything seemed taller and his cloths suddenly became way too big when Klarion had shot him. He had to slip out of everything but his t-shirt, and had to keep holding the end of it up to prevent himself from tripping and getting caught again.

Wally zipped around the room, trying to find an exit. He's in a warehouse, full of huge boxes and crates, and soon notices a door. Running up to it, he tries to reach the door, but he's too damn short! He desperately reaches for it, but there's just no way. As he turns to run, however, a sphere wraps around him again, and there's nowhere left to run…

"see? Who's the baby now?" Klarion laughs and his cat smirks at the wide-eyed expression of the speedster. Wally looks down, and finally notices how his body had changed, now that he's no longer distracted with trying to get away. His hands are chubby and his feet are small, and he finds himself no older than two or three years old…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yey! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story! I really appreciate it. What do you guys think of the cover I made for this story? Hopefully it'll give you some idea as to how Wally looks now. Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review. constructive criticism is always welcome as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 3…**

Wally stared at his tiny chubby hands in horror. Klarion laughed again. "Aw…baby Wally's so shocked!" He says, gasping for breath from the look on the poor speedster's face. He brings his hands together, and a small hand-held mirror forms between his hands as he moves them apart again. He turns the mirror to face Wally, and Wally's eyes surprisingly widen even further, making the witch boy crack up again.

Wally's hands shoot up to his face, touching and pulling his cheeks as his reflection does the same. _I'm a freaking BABY! _Wally screams in his head. The t-shirt he's still wearing looks like a dress now, its sleeves so long, they almost completely cover his arms and the end of the shirt reaches his toes. His cheeks are so chubby now and he can hardly believe that he had ever truly been this tiny as a two or three year old.

"Klarion, you could have killed the boy by doing that, and you know very well that I want him alive…" Said Vandal, stoically, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Oh, come on Vandal, I wasn't going to kill him, I only turned him into a baby." Klarion said, rolling his eyes at the man. Vandal Savage just glared at him. "Fine! If it bothers you so much I'll turn him back!" Klarion said, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
_YES! Yesyesyes, please do!_ Wally thought, hoping that he'd hurry up and get it over with.

"No need. Keep him this way. He's weaker like this, and probably wouldn't put up much of a fight if he tried to get away…" Vandal said, grabbing one of Klarion's arms before he could.  
_OH COME ON!_ Wally thought, throwing his own hands up in disbelief.

"Instead, you will have to keep an eye on him until our objective is complete." Vandal continued.  
"WHAT?! But I can't take care of a _baby!_ I'm already taking care of Teekle!" The boy cried.  
"Mreaaaaw!" (hey!).  
"Shut up, Teekle!"  
"You are the one who turned him into an infant, so he is your responsibility, even if your actions proved useful. In the meantime, I suggest you take him home and get him some better fitting cloths. In no time, The Justice League and their side-kicks will be here any moment. Also, a word of advice…You might want to be prepared for any…accidents…at night." Vandal smirked, walking past the witch boy and leaving through the door that Wally was trying to open.

"You can't just – " Klarion protested.  
**-Slam-  
**The door closed, and Wally and Klarion stared at the door for a few seconds before their eyes met in disgust. _So close. I was SO CLOSE to getting out of here…_Wally thought, remembering the rays of daylight that seeped into the warehouse before the door closed. Worst of all, now he was just a weak _baby!_ Maybe as a 16 year old he stood somewhat of a chance, but now, what chance did he have of escaping? He can't speed up to a person and knock him out anymore, he probably couldn't even deal a light slap in the face, or even reach someone's face!

"Grrr…" Klarion growled and muttered insults and foul language under his breath as he snapped his fingers and opened another portal. Wally was about to try just one more time to break free, even if he knew he was smaller and weaker now, but his stomach growled again and he clutched it and curled in on himself again in pain. _Nope…can't waist any more energy…_ Wally thought as the orb carrying him floated into the portal behind Klarion. Wally felt so frustrated he was surprised that he wanted to cry. He blinked the tears away, though, not wanting to show weakness, especially not in front of the enemy who was sure to make fun of him for it.

….

Using the communication that they had with the two villains of the Light, Batman was able to track the location that they were at. Apparently, instead of using Klarion's magic to video chat, they were using a normal laptop.

They had _wanted_ to be found.

The Team and the Flash were sent to go to the location of the warehouse, much to the Flash's anger. He wanted to get there now! He was faster, physically stronger – well not stronger than Superboy, but still. He could get there first, but Batman was too scared that it was a trap, and it probably was.

Batman stayed behind in the mountain. He was still trying to fix the footage from the video chat that he had recorded to see what had happened to Wally after he was blown back by Klarion. After the agonizingly long trip in the Bioship, Flash didn't even wait. He ran out as soon as the door opened and broke into the warehouse. He ran around, looking all over the place, calling his nephew's name. After all, it didn't matter anymore. They already knew his name.

"Wally, where the hell a– "Flash froze as something on the ground caught his eyes. A pile of cloths…but not just any pile of cloths. Flash sped up and knelt down to get a better look at them. They were all there…his hoody, his jeans, heck, even his _boxers_ were there. The only thing missing was his shirt.

_Oh God…ohGodohGodohGodohGod…_

Robin ran up beside the Flash and they both began searching for clues. Flash carefully picked up some of the cloths, searching them and the floor for any sign of anything unusual. The floor was caked with dust, but no ashes, so Wally probably wasn't disintegrated. Either way, he decided to take a sample of the dust, placing it in a small plastic bag. There wasn't any blood on the floor at all either. Robin took out some tweezers and picked up a few hairs that were on the floor, putting them in another small bag. There was a small laptop set on a stool a little distance away from where the cloths lay, so they took that too. Other than that, there seemed to be nothing unusual in the warehouse, and no other clues, so they took everything they had, including Wally's cloths and left.

If Barry Allen had been panicking beforehand, then he was way worse now. Where was Wally? Why were his cloths just sprawled there? What if he had been hurt, or…or…

Flash shook his head. He had to stop panicking and focus all his energy on finding his nephew. He was going to see what Batman had found at the mountain, then go running around the world in search for his nephew and those maniacs. _I swear if they hurt him, so help me…_

Flash sighed and started bouncing his knee up and down at super speed.

**Back at the mountain…**

Another freakishly long trip later, they were back at the mountain. Not bothering to wait for the others, Flash grabbed all the things that they had gathered from the warehouse and ran inside. Batman was just where they had left him, typing on the holo-keyboard, looking at the footage that he was working on. Except now, the footage seemed clearer and lighter.

Flash placed the things that he was holding on the ground, and stood beside him. The rest of the Team soon came in and did the same, all looking at the video, waiting for it to start. Batman wordlessly pressed the play button, and they all watched. The video played in slow motion as Vandal and Klarion spoke, then parted to show Wally. They're speaking was slow and deep due to the slo-mo, and it would have been funny, if not for the seriousness of the situation. Everyone watched in horror as Klarion screamed and shot a ball of bright red aura at Wally, and the impact on the boy's chest made everyone cringe as it knocked the air out of his lungs and sent him flying back a few feet, bouncing on the ground and flying some more before he lands to a stop. By then, the dust off the ground flies up into a cloud and the two villains freeze, waiting for it to subside.

The Team and two Leaguers are now able to see through the dust, however as Wally seems to shrink away, his cloths becoming flat in some areas. The pile of cloths on the floor stays still for a few seconds, but a small child seems to peek out of the bundle of clothing at a normal speed while everything else in the footage is still in slow motion. He slips out of all his cloths except for his shirt, and runs out of the dust cloud, taking the end of his shirt and lifting it up a little so that he wouldn't trip. Batman pauses the video before the now baby Wally could run out of the camera's view.

Flash lets out a deep, relieved sigh at seeing that Wally had only been de-aged. Sure it was far from normal that that would happen, but he was happy that the kid hadn't been hurt, killed, or anything else. He rubbed his hand over his face. He still needed to find his nephew before something does happen to him, though. After all, if Wally had been in trouble as a capable-enough teenager, he was definitely in danger as a tiny baby.

Robin squeezes past Batman and Flash, touches the holograph with the video on it, and rewinds the video, keeping it paused as baby Wally peeks out of the pile of cloths. Wally's eyes are in shock, his cheeks are adorably full, and all in all, he looks like a little angel with a shock of orangey hair and big green eyes and freckles. Robin takes a screenshot and sends it to his own holo-computer.

"Uh what are you doing?" Asked Flash.  
Robin turns around with a grin on his face. "Blackmail…!"  
"Is this really the time?!" Connor asked, getting angry. How dare he seem so indifferent at such a bad time! Flash just blinked unable to believe it himself. The kid was supposed to be Wally's best friend. He's supposed to be worried just as much as his uncle was!

Robin's facial expression turned serious. "I know it's a bad time, but think of it this way: Now, we have a bigger reason to get Wally back. 'Cause if we don't, we'll never be able to laugh and tease him with this! So now, we can guarantee that we _will_ find him. Plus, we need to punish him somehow for being such a Kid Mouth." Robin's grin returned as he said the last sentence.

Everyone seemed to look at each other, their own smiles forming on their faces in determination and hope. Even Batman, for only a few seconds, had the corners of his mouth turned up, but he returned to his stoic expression before anyone but Robin noticed.

Batman turned, took the plastic bags and laptop, then left, telling Flash that he'd call him as soon as he found something. There was work that had to be done. Robin took the cloths and followed Batman, while the rest of the Team was ordered to go take a break and Flash left to try and look for his nephew.

…..

Wally looked around as all three of them, (him, Klarion, and Teekl) walked out of the portal and into someplace that looked like a warm living room. There were big comfortable sofas in the middle of the room, and a warm fire place up against the back wall. At the wall to their left, there was a huge book shelf filled to the brim with books, covering the whole wall. At the corners of the room, there were small tables with vases on them and other decorations like flower pots and other things. At the center between the sofas, there was a red rug and a coffee table over it, covered in an elegant gold-colored, diamond-shaped table cloth. The floor was made of dark wooden floor-boards and to the right, there was a door that seemed to lead to a hallway. The walls were a yellowish orange color.

Never had Wally thought that the witch boy could have such taste. Really, when Dr. Fate said that he was the embodiment of chaos, he had thought that Klarion's layer was probably a dungeon with the throne and lots of chains and evil-looking skulls…

Wally let out a surprised squeak as the orb opened from under him and he fell down to the ground with a thump. Tears threatened to spill down his chubby cheeks. _That hurt, darn it!_ He glared up at the witch boy, who glared back at him. Klarion snapped his fingers and something fell on Wally. Startled, he quickly shook it off and sped back a few feet. He looked at it and noticed that they were only a pyjama shirt and pants and something white…leaning in closer, his eyes widened in shock to find that it was a diaper!

"Dude! I need undewweaw, not a diapew!" He yelled at the – in his view – very tall witch boy.  
Klarion laughed. "how can I be sure that you wouldn't wet yourself? I don't know if you're poddy-trained." He answered, snickering.  
Wally wondered if there was smoke coming from his ears as his face reddened and he felt anger and embarrassment boil up inside him.

"I'm fweaking thikthteen! Of couwse I'm poddy twained!" Wally cried. Klarion doubled over laughing, almost getting Teekl flung off his shoulders. The cat gave an angry meow before jumping off of him and onto the floor.  
"WHY AWE YOU WAUGHING!?" Wally screamed, get angrier at the witch boy.  
"ohoho…oh my God…You can't even pronouns things right…" The witch boy said between breaths.

Wally paused for a few seconds. "What? Yeth I can…_yes_ I can…" He said finally, noticing that in fact, if he wasn't really thinking of every word he said, he couldn't.  
Klarion snickered, wiping away the tears from his eyes and straitening up. "Just shut up and get changed, would you?" He said, walking away into the hall.

Wally blinked. The idiot witch boy actually forgot to imprison him…this was his chance to escape!  
Wally ran, letting the pyjamas drop lightly to the floor. He zoomed past Klarion and through the hall, opening and entering through the first door he saw. It turned out to just be a bed room, so he sped out and ran to the next, which turned out to be a kitchen. After that one, it was a closet and then a library/study. Wally kept going until he finally reached a dead end at the end of the hall. He couldn't understand. He had checked all the doors that he had come by, except for the kitchen, which didn't have a door. Wasn't there an exit in this place? Every place has an exit!

"There's no exit to this place, you know." Klarion said, standing behind him. Wally turned around and looked up at him.  
"what do you mean _there's_ no _exit_? There _has_ to be." Wally said, glaring at him.  
"Yeah, well good luck finding it, 'cause it's not real…" The witch boy said, throwing the pygamas that he must have picked off the floor at Wally and disappearing around the corner. Wally froze. _No exit? NO EXIT?! _Now he knew why the witch boy hadn't bothered to tie him up or restrain him in any way.

Wally dropped the pyjamas again and ran his hands through his hair. If there was no exit then…then he was trapped…with no way to escape! _Okay…okay, take a deep breath, Wall-man. You need to stay calm…just stay calm…He's gotta open a portal some time, so when he does, just slip out of it before he can do anything about it and run home! Yeah that's it, just be patient._ He thought to himself, taking deep breaths and thinking positive.

Wally looked back down to his cloths and finally noticed the pattern on them. _Wizard hats and spell books? Really, Klarion?_ Wally thought. His face twisted in disgust when he noticed the diaper in the pile as well. Furious, he grabbed the pile and marched around the corner to look for that darned witch boy.

Wally found him sitting at a small table in the kitchen eating from a bowl of chicken salad. "KWAWION!" Wally yelled, stomping his foot, and glaring up at the witch boy. Stopping before he could get the fork to his mouth, Klarion smirked evilly and looked down at Wally. "yeth, baby Wawwy?" He mocked with his annoying, cracking voice.

Wally could feel the heat seep into his face and he desperately hoped he wasn't blushing. No such luck, since Klarion began to laugh. Pouting, he made sure to make the effort and pronounce the words right. "I want boxers, or underwear! Not a diaper!" he said.  
"not gonna happen, pip squeak. I'm not gonna clean up any of your accidents."  
"I'm thikthteen!…I mean I'm _sixteen_!"  
"you were before. Now you're two."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too…"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE FREAKIN' TOO!"  
"MREAAAAW! Reaw meow reaw raw!" (ENOUGH! Just dress him yourself and get it over with!)

Although Klarion was the only one who could understand, they both paused, noticing that their noses were only a few inches apart now. Klarion sighed. "ugh…Fine!" He snapped his fingers, making Wally float a foot from the ground and slipped the diaper on him, then started with the pyjama pants. "Hey!" Wally cried, struggling to get his feet on the ground. "Hold still, damn it!" Klarion growled. With difficulty, he finally managed to slip it on, and started to pull off the oversized shirt. Replacing it with the pyjama shirt, Klarion sat back in his chair, quite satisfied. "Thew. wath that tho hawd?" He mocked, pouting sarcastically. "THUT UP!...I MEAN SHUT UP!" He screamed. He was so frustrated with himself that he felt he was going to cry.

Klarion just laughed. Wally turned to run away to another room, but suddenly clutched his stomach and a loud growl sounded. Klarion stopped, startled at the sound. "Man, you really _are _hungry, huh?"  
Snapping his fingers, Klarion made another plate of chicken salad appear on the table. He then picked the baby speedster up and placed him on the chair in front of it, signalling him to eat.

Wally looked at the food and back at Klarion. "uh…thankth…I-I mean thanks…"  
"psht…don't get used to it, pip squeak. Vandal wants you alive, and he'll never let me hear the end of it if I don't keep you that way."  
Wally's expression turned from gratitude to a frown at that, and he glared at the witch boy before he turned to speed-eat his food. Finishing the plate, he held it up to the witch boy. "Mowe…I mean more."  
Klarion blinked in surprise and snapped his fingers again, making more chicken salad appear on the plate. Before he knew it, Wally had gone over two more plates of the salad.

"yeash…do all speedsters eat like pigs?"  
"Hey! I'm not a pig…can I have thomething diffewent?"  
"hmh…What do you want, pip squeak." Klarion asked, annoyed.  
"five chicken buwgews and a wot of fwies."  
"…and you tell me you're not a pig?"  
"NO! THTOP MAKIN' FUNNA ME!"

Klarion laughed and made the food appear, then got up and walked out the door, leaving baby Wally alone. Wally started munching on his chicken burger as he thought about everything that had happened up until now. Already he missed his friends and his parents and uncle and aunt. He couldn't help but think that maybe he shouldn't have slept at their house this week at all. If Klarion knew his identity, then he probably was watching him or something, and Wally and Barry used their super speed a lot in both houses. _It's all my fault…shoulda been more careful…I wanna go home…_He though as he continued to eat at a slower pace. He couldn't stop a single tear from falling.

Wiping it away, Wally promised himself that he was going to watch that witch boy every second after he finished eating until he opened another portal. And when he did, he was going to get away. He had to…


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...this story is kind of hard to write. I'm trying, but I think I'm failing to prevent things from going too fast. What do you think? Like I said, constructive criticism is very welcome. Also, Thank you so much to those who reviewed this story! I really enjoy reading them, so please never stop, and I won't stop writing until this story is finished, deal? xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4…**

Wally finished his burgers quickly, then walked out of the kitchen to find Klarion. The bathroom and kitchen sink was way too high for him to reach, so he couldn't wash after he ate. Wally walked into the living room and found the witch boy there, sitting at the large cushioned chair nearest to the fire place, absentmindedly stroking Teekl's fur as he read a book.

Wally stood before the witch boy, and Klarion looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow and glaring at the baby speedster. "what?" Klarion asked, annoyed.  
"I…uh…"  
Klarion sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you gonna spit it out or what?" Klarion grumbled, wanting to just ignore the stupid speedster and continue reading.  
"I…I can't weat-th the think to wath my handth, okay?!" Wally said, turning red again.  
"Aw…the widdwe speedthter's too thort?"  
"EHHHHH!" Wally whined, tears forming in his eyes.

Klarion laughed as Teekl jumped down from his lap, and got up. Wally stomped behind the witch boy angrily as he led him to the bathroom two doors away to the right in the hall. He stopped in front of the sink and snapped his fingers, making a plastic stool appear out of nowhere. Wally stepped onto it and Klarion snickered. Even with the stool, the baby speedster had to stretch over the edge of the sink to reach the water.

Klarion smiled evilly as baby Wally became so red, his hair was starting to blend in. Oh yes, torturing the pip squeak with embarrassment was so fun! He promised himself to make the baby speedster suffer. After all, it was his fault they were both stuck with each other until Vandal had no use for the little boy. If he hadn't angered Klarion, than they wouldn't have been in this stupid mess to begin with.

Wally finished washing his hands and mouth and hopped off the stool. Snapping out of his thoughts, Klarion followed him out the door and into the living room. Wally sat on the floor in front of the fireplace while Klarion went back to his book. A few moments passed before Wally spoke again.

"Why am I hewe?" He asked, staring at the fire before him.  
Klarion looked up from his book. The reflection of the fire in the baby's eyes caught his attention and he could help but stare at the green mixed with the orange of the flames. Wally did not look up at him, and an uncomfortable silence washed over them for a few seconds before Klarion finally spoke.

"hmm…I don't really know." He said, acting irritated once again. "tch…The damn man wouldn't tell me! And then he dumps you on me! He wants me to take care of a stupid pip-squeak that probably can't even take care of himself as a teenager!"  
"Hey! Don't pwetend you'we any bettew, baby witth boy!"  
"Watch it, baby speedster!"  
"Watth it, baby thpeedthter!" Wally imitated Klarion's cracking voice, making the witch boy shoot up from his chair, clench his fists, and growl.  
"Don't pwetend you'we any bettew baby witth boy!" Klarion imitated Wally, making the younger stomp his foot and scream in anger.

Wally knew that as much as he wanted to punch the big bully, Klarion was way stonger…the witch boy's furniture was no match, though.

Wally zoomed under Klarion's legs and knocked over the sofa that he was sitting on, sending it crashing to the ground and Teekl yowling in surprise. He didn't stop there, though. Klarion yelled at him as he ran around the room, breaking the vases and flower pots as he passed the corners, knocked over the table, and ripped all the books off the shelves and threw them on the floor. Finally stopping to catch his breath, the speedster sucked it in and screamed at the top of his lungs. Klarion blinked in surprise as he looked around him. The living room was now completely destroyed with broken glass and books all over the floor.

Klarion's anger was now boiling over. He stormed over to the baby speedster, grabbed him from the back of his shirt and lifted him up to eye level before the boy even stopped screaming. The speedster suddenly silenced, his eyes widening in realization of what he had just done. Klarion's eyes were wide in anger and he pulled his hand back, forming a fist surrounded by red aura. Vandal had never told him that he wasn't allowed to hit the prisoner…

Wally curled up and held his arms in front of his face to try and block any 'magic' filled punches. He waited for what seemed like forever, but the blow never came.

Klarion wanted to hit him so darn bad, he really did, but when he prepared to do it, seeing the little baby cower stopped him. Klarion was a lot of things: evil, mischievous, ruthless, dangerous, tempered…but he couldn't hit a baby. Because…well…it's a freakin' _baby_! He could slap one for all he knew and break its neck without even meaning it! Sure he had killed Kent Nelson, but he never really meant it. Normally a hit like that would never kill someone! It wasn't his fault the guy was a geezer! Besides, Nelson was old. He lived his stinkin' life. A baby definitely didn't, even if the baby he was holding now was actually a 16 year old teenager. The twit was just too baby-like for anyone to have the thought of hitting him, and besides, Vandal still wanted him alive.

Klarion shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was getting off topic. He still had to punish the pip-squeak somehow. He did break the whole living room after all. Suddenly an idea popped into the witch boy's head and an evil smile spread across his face. Wally peeked over his arms at the witch boy and gulped. The expression on Klarion's face definitely suggested that he was not going to like what was about to happen.

Klarion snapped his fingers and the pieces of glass on the floor all merged back into the vases and pots that Wally had just broken, going back to their respective places in the corners of the room. The dirt and few flowers on the floor floated back into their flower pots and the books returned to their shelves. The table and sofas stood back up and by the time everything stopped moving, the room looked like nothing had ever happened.

Klarion dropped Wally and he fell with a thud on his bottom. "OW!" Wally whined, rubbing his sore butt. Ignoring the baby speedster, Klarion turned to Teekl. "Oh Teeeekl! Pin 'em down." He said, raising his hand at the cat.

Teekl grew into his saber-tooth tiger form and jumped at the speedster. Wally's eyes widened, and he turned to run, but Klarion blocked his way with a huge wall in front of him and Wally had to slow down so that he wouldn't run into it, allowing Teekl to pin him down with one huge paw on his back. Wally squirmed on his belly, trying crawl out from under the giant cat's paw, but it was useless. Klarion let the red barrier disappear and Wally gave up. He wasn't going anywhere. He began to panic. _Oh my God, I'm gonna die gonnadiegonnadiegonnadie!_

"Lick 'im clean."

Wally paused for a little. "Wait, wha– " He didn't have time to say anything before a large wet tongue smeared over his orangey hair at the back of his head. "EW!" Wally squirmed. It wasn't even a friendly doggy kind of lick either. It felt more like wet sand paper! Teekl was tongue bathing him like a kitten! Klarion was laughing so hard he needed to make an effort not to fall and roll on the floor. "UGH! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" Wally yelled, kicking and screaming. Teekl merely moved onto licking his face, which felt even rougher against his skin. In about five more minutes, Wally was sniffling, tears beginning to streak his face. "I'm thowwy, okay?! Jutht GET IT OFF! PWEATHE!"

Laughing, Klarion called Teekl off and the cat shrunk back into its normal form. Wally sat up, trying, but unable, to supress a sob. Wally dried his face and hair as best as he could with his sleeves, but decided it was hopeless. He needed to take a bath. Klarion seemed to be thinking the same, because he magically conjured a new set of pyjamas and a new diaper. Klarion continued to grin as Wally walked past him, sniffling. Operation: Make Baby Speedster Miserable was going smoothly so far.

Klarion and Teekl followed Wally into the bathroom. Wally walked over to the tub and looked up. All the shampoos and body-washes were on a high shelf above the tub. Wally climbed into the tub and jumped just to try and reach it, but he was just too tiny.

Wally felt tears run down his chubby cheeks as he heard Klarion snicker behind him. It wasn't just because the guy was a big bully, but also because of this whole situation. Why did he just have to be kidnapped, shrunken into a child, and brought to be Klarion's little source of entertainment?! And to think he had made plans with Dick to prank Artemis today after school (but of course unlike that darn witch boy, he would never want to actually make her miserable). Worst of all, he missed his friends and family terribly, even though it has only been a few hours since he had been kidnapped in the first place! Covering his face with his hands, he decided to let the tears fall, trying to keep the whimpers as silent as possible. He was painfully aware that he shouldn't cry like a baby, even though he had been de-aged, but he just couldn't help it…

Klarion watched the baby speedster cover his face. His little shoulders were shaking, and even though the baby was trying to make an effort to keep quiet, he could still hear a few tiny whimpers. Immediately, he stopped his snickering and frowned. He thought he had heard the pip squeak sniffle before, but he thought that he had just imagined it.

"Mreaw…" (wow, you made him cry on the first day…way to go, Klarion) Teekl whispered, jumping up into the witch boy's arms then climbing to lie on his shoulders.  
"Shut up, Teekl. Why are you complaining? He's one of the enemy's side-kicks, remember?" Klarion jabbed, catching the cat's sarcasm.  
Rolling her eyes, Teekl sighed. "Mreaw reaw." (yeah, but that doesn't mean I like picking on a baby side-kick. That spell you cast makes him turn into and act like a baby, even if he still keeps his memories. The idiot can't help it!)  
Klarion averted his eyes and sighed. "Fine…" He said, walking up to the speedster.

Klarion reached over him and brought down a bottle of shampoo and another of body-wash. Klarion lifted the speedster out of the tub and set him down on the floor. He then turned the faucets for the tub to fill with hot water, but not hot enough to burn.

"w-what're you doing…?" Wally sniffles, wiping a tear with his tiny fist.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Klarion snaps with a pout.  
Wally watches him take off his suit jacket. Klarion lifts his shirt sleeves and tests the water, making sure it isn't too hot or cold as it pours into the tub. Satisfied, he pours a little body-wash in the tub for the water to mix and form bubbles.

Wally continues to watch in confusion until the witch boy turns to him. "Well? Are you going in or not?" Klarion asks, waiting.

**An hour later…**

It took a _full hour_ to finally get that wretched baby speedster clean! The first ten minutes were spent on the kid trying to run away to prevent Klarion from giving him a bath. Then, ten more minutes were spent on getting the kid into the damn tub! He just wouldn't stop squirming, slipping out of Klarion's grasp, then running around again, only for Klarion to get a hold of him and sit him down in the tub after much struggling. Fifteen minutes were then spent on trying to get the pip squeak to stop splashing around, and the rest of the time was spent on actually getting the kid clean. Klarion could swear the idiot was trying his best to make him miserable. Wasn't it bad enough that he was actually bathing the idiot to begin with?!

Klarion mumbled angrily as he took a towel and rubbed the baby speedster dry, doing his best to dry him as harshly as possible. He felt satisfied when the kid began to whine for him to quit it. Klarion was completely soaked, and so was the whole floor. Teekl had run out as soon as a tiny drop hit her, calling a 'good luck' in meows as she left. Klarion's hair was wet, leaving the strands that were usually his horns sticking to his scalp with the rest of his hair, making him look more like a bunny with downed ears. He helped the speedster dress up in his new pyjamas, ignoring his complaints about the diaper, then stood, putting his hands on his hips.

Sighing, Klarion decided that he should probably shower too since he was already soaked. He pushed the baby speedster out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Wally blinked, still staring at the door. Hearing the water turn on again inside, he shrugged and zoomed over to the living room, sitting on the floor with his back to the fireplace. His hair was still damp from the bath. He was still sad and missed the Team and his family greatly, but getting the witch boy back for making him cry still managed to cheer him up somewhat. If that darn witch boy was going to make him miserable, he was sure as hell to make him miserable back.

…

Barry Allen aka the Flash ran across the globe, looking in as many streets of as many countries as he could, hoping that somehow Wally had managed to get away from the two villains and run away. He checked the streets and double checked them, but his hope of running into a baby Wally never came he had no choice but to go home for a few minutes to eat a something to gain back some of the energy he lost from running, though he doubted he could do that without Wally being there to do the same. The thought of having to go home and tell his wife, Iris, that Wally was kidnapped terrified him. Not because he feared she would kill him (she would never do that), but because that would make it official.

Flash skidded to a stop inside the kitchen of his home, and looked around him. "Barry? Is that you?" Iris called, walking in from the living room. Noticing the incredibly sad expression on her husband's face, even from under the cowl, she walked up to him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Barry, what's wrong…where's Wally? Did he go to his parent's house? I thought he was staying here until Monday…"

When her husband could no longer look her in the face and lowered his gaze to the ground, she felt panic rise in her throat. "B-Barry? Where's Wally?" She asked uneasily.  
Barry looked up at her, and she could tell that he was making a lot of effort to not break down and cry as he told her everything that had happened from the morning until Wally was kidnapped.

For a while, Iris just stared at him, as if waiting for him laugh and say that it was all just a joke, and Wally would pop out of nowhere and hug her, telling her that she was "such a big worrywart". She waited for sixty seconds, but Wally never came, and Barry's lip was trembling. She was suddenly painfully aware that this was no joke, and Wally was really gone…no kidnapped, not _gone_.

Her husband took a shuddering breath. "I-I looked _everywhere_, Iris…I don't think he managed to get away…s-somehow they found out his _identity, _Iris…Th-they took him from school! I…I…!" Suddenly Barry tore the cowl from his face and let it drop to his shoulders, and he began to sob. Iris quickly enveloped him in a hug, letting her own tears fall. They stayed like that for several minutes. Barry had gotten a grip on his emotion within a few seconds, but they both didn't really want to let go, afraid that one of them might disappear as well.

Finally letting go, Barry wiped away his tears and sniffed. "I…I need to eat something…then I'll go look again – "  
"No. You need to sleep, too. I can see you're tired, Barry, you need to rest."  
"I…I can't! Not while he might be out there, with those…those _monsters, _Iris."  
"Barry, I understand you want to look for him, but if he didn't get out, they would be hiding somewhere indoors, not out on the streets, and if he was outside, it could take hours to find him, and if you do and he's in some kind of danger, you wouldn't be able to help him if you have little strength yourself. You need to eat and rest, then go look again."  
Barry sighed, knowing that she was right. He was just afraid that something would happen to Wally while he was resting, and he'd have no idea. Sighing again, he nodded, having lost the energy to argue further. He sat down at the table and grabbed his head in his hands as Iris prepared the table.

….

Klarion wore the new night shirt and sweatpants he had made appear after he finished his shower. He walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with the towel, and when he slipped it off, the longer strands of hair stood back up into his usual horns, though they were still a little damp. Yeah, being a Lord of Chaos did that to your hair. Walking through the hall and into the living room, he noticed the baby speedster lying on the floor, his back turned to the fireplace, sucking his thumb. _Huh…I actually forgot he was here…_ He thought as he came closer to get a better look. He had to admit…the speedster looked…cute. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Klarion knelt down and turned the speedster onto his back, then slipped his arms under him and lifted him up.

Klarion carried baby Wally into the single bedroom of the house and set him down on the bed. Grimacing, Klarion finally noticed how he was still sucking his thumb in his sleep. He did not want his slobbery thumb touching his stuff if he ever pulled it out of his mouth. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and a red pacifier appeared in his other hand. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, he took the baby's hand, pulling it away of his mouth and drying his thumb with the tissue. Wally started to whine in his sleep, his lips seeking the thumb that he was sucking on, and Klarion couldn't help but snicker as he put the pacifier in his mouth instead. Satisfied, Wally quieted.

Klarion turned and snapped his fingers, making a crib appear beside the king-size bed, then lifted the baby up again and placed him in it. Grabbing a small blanket that appeared with the crib, Klarion tucked him in. Satisfied with his work, he folded his arms and watched the baby speedster breath in and out deeply. Who knew that he, the Lord of Chaos of all people, would ever end up taking care of a baby? Shrugging, he turned around and left the room, eager to finally get back to his book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know right? I didn't review in a pretty long time...or at least it feels long to me. Anyway, i don't know if i'll come back and edit this chapter, since i really can't decide if i like it the way it is now. (first time i ever feel such a way towards a chapter of either stories i've written)**

**But anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5…**

Wally slowly woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. _Wait a minute…I-I can't see…I can't see!_ Everything was totally dark. Wally could feel something in his mouth, and he brought up a hand to feel what it could be. It seemed hard, like it was made of plastic or something. Wally spit it out. He blinked his eyes again, and brought his fists up to rub his eyes, trying to see if he could somehow get himself to see something, anything! But it was no use.

Wally began to panic. What if he turned blind or something?! He nervously began to chew his lip. He could feel that he was on something soft right now. Probably a bed. Crawling towards what he thought the direction to the edge of the bed, Wally started to feel the area around him. He needed to get downstairs and tell Uncle Barry. He would know what to do, he always knew. It would be alright…right? Before he knew it, tears were spilling down his cheeks. When had he started crying? Other than the fact that he couldn't see a thing in front of him right now, Wally suddenly understood how kids who were afraid of the dark must feel. It was truly scary! He suddenly wondered how blind people even survived!

As he felt around him, his hand seemed to bump into something solid, making him flinch before he extended his arm, desperate to find it again. Finally finding what he was looking for, he grabbed onto it as if life depended on it, and felt around some more. Whatever it was, it felt like some sort of railing, and Wally desperately hoped that it was the stair railing of Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris's house, even though he could swear he was still sitting on his bed. The railing seemed too straight, however, and he felt himself panic. He stood, and using it to guide him, he bumped into another one, then, following that one, he bumped into another, then another, until he was sure he had gone in a circle! Add that to his already existent claustrophobia, and that would equal TRAPPED, TRAPPED, TRAPPED!

Slipping into full panic, he began to whine. It was a high pitched whine, then a sniffle, then a half-sob. It hardly sounded like him at all! "U-Uncwe Bawwy…?" He cried around the whatever-it-was, sniffing some more. That was definitely not his voice! What on earth was going on here?! "U-Uncwe BAWWY!" Wally cried, feeling like he was going to faint if he was left alone in the dark any longer. His sobs grew louder as no one answered, and before he could stop himself, he was hiccupping as he wailed. He didn't care how old he was, he just wanted someone to hear and save him. "UNCWE BAWWY! AUNT IWITH! MOM! DAD!"

A door suddenly creaked open and Wally felt like his heart was going explode with relief now that he could finally see! His breath caught in his throat, however, when he noticed exactly _who_ had come to save him. He looked down at the whatever-it-is, and he noticed that it was actually a _pacifier_! Suddenly, the events of earlier that day hit him like a brick wall. Klarion was standing at the door, an expression similar to…shock, fear, surprise, then _relief_ on his face? Suddenly the witch boy seemed to look angry. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?! Why the hell were you screaming so loud like that?!"

For a few seconds, Wally just stared at him, wide, bloodshot, watery eyes beginning to leak again. He suddenly fell down on his butt in his…his _crib_, and he sobbed. One of those huge, loud, heart-crushing sobs that no one could possibly enjoy…not even Klarion the Witch Boy.

His anger suddenly diminished, Klarion began to panic. What was he to do? What was he _supposed_ to do now?! "MREAW!" Teekl yowled, trying to grab Klarion's attention over the loud wails.  
"What?! In case you haven't noticed, I have bigger problems than you right now!"  
"MEOW!" (comfort him!)  
"What?! how?!"  
"Meow!" (pick him up and hug him! Isn't that what you humans do to show affection? Just hold him and walk around a bit! We've seen tonnes of movies where the parent or older sibling does that to the younger!)  
"B-but I'm not – "  
"MREEEEAWW!" (JUST DO IT!)  
"FINE, fine, jeez!"

Klarion quickly walked up to the crib and lowered the railing, then grabbed the wailing baby and lifted him up, hugging him close and letting him rest his head on his right shoulder. He grabbed the red pacifier in the crib and walked out the door and into the hall. Teekl followed closely behind. Klarion continued to walk back and forth along the hall, lost in his own thoughts as baby Wally hiccupped and cried at the same time.

It took a long time, but Wally's cries started to became weaker and weaker until they were just shaky whines and sniffles. Noticing this, Klarion walked down the hall one more time and entered the living room. He stopped and stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what he was supposed to do next. He debated whether he should put him down or not, but strangely – and to his shock – he couldn't bring himself to.

Wondering if the speedster was asleep, he looked down at Teekl and mouthed 'sleeping?'. Teekl walked around the witch boy and peered up at the speedster, then walked back to face him and shook her head. Wally sniffed shakily again, and Klarion stiffened.

"Mreow." (sit down and put him in your lap. Pet him. It calms me down if you do, so maybe it'll help him too.) She said, sensing his need for guidance. Klarion mentally shrugged, then strode over to his favorite sofa closest to the fireplace, and slowly sat down. Wally sniffed again and Klarion carefully, yet awkwardly grabbed him from his original position, turned him around, and made him sit in his lap, His back to Klarion.

Wally couldn't help but wonder what the witch boy was doing. Realizing what had happened just seconds ago, he was totally shocked. Why had the witch boy carried and walked him around, as if he _cared_? Did the cat tell him to? Probably. But why didn't Klarion put him down when he had stopped crying? Why did he stop like that, as if debating what to do next? Why on earth was he sitting in his lap right now?! The cat must have told him to sit him down in his lap, huh. That had to be the case, because there's no way – **_no way_** – that the witch boy cared, or even had a heart to do such a thing. He was a criminal, the bad guy. The person who killed Kent Nelson, aka the former host of Dr. Fate, in cold blood. The person who nearly killed him and his friends with his so called '_toys_' – one of them his own Uncle Barry – just for the fun of it. The dude was evil, so there was no way he was doing this except at his beloved cat's request…but then again, why would the evil cat do that, anyway?

Wally snapped out of his thoughts as Klarion wound an arm around him and began stroking his orangey baby hair with the other. Wally stiffened, and sensing this, Klarion paused a little, then continued to stroke Wally's soft baby hair, careful not to go too hard and scratch his small scalp with his nails. For a few seconds, Wally stayed as stiff as a rock.

This was just too weird. Why was the witch boy actually **_comforting him_****?!** Wally struggled and tried to wiggle out of Klarion's grip, beating the arm around his waist with his teeny tiny fists. Klarion just ignored him, unfazed by the punches that felt more like pats than anything, and marveling at the incredible softness and texture of his orangey hair. Little by little, Wally's punches slowed, and eventually, he gave up and sat stiffly in the witch boy's lap.

Slowly – or rather slowly for a speedster – his shoulders relaxed. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and sniffed. He was just so _tired._ Klarion stopped stoking the baby's hair to grab the book he was reading, then went back to stoking his hair as he read.

Half an hour passed, and Klarion was getting tired. It was already very late and he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Looking down, he bit his lip. Baby Wally was already fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth again. Sighing, Karion conjured a tissue, pulled his thumb out of his mouth and popped the pacifier in before the sleeping child could whimper, making his scrunched up face relax again. Wally sucked on the pacifier as Klarion wiped the saliva off his little thumb.

Closing his book, Klarion turned the speedster around and lifted him up. He then stood and took him back to his room, where he tried to set him back down in his crib.

Keyword: _tried._

Teekl trotted into the room a few minutes later, only to find a very grumpy Klarion trying to unwrap Wally's arms from around his neck without waking him, mumbling under his breath for the speedster to "get the hell off him". When the witch boy finally managed to successfully unwound one arm from around his neck, Wally began to whimper.

"Mreaw." (stop it before you wake the young one!) Teekl whispered sharply at his feet.  
"Well what am I supposed to do? I gotta go to sleep, too, you know!" Klarion hissed back.

He paused anyway, only for the speedster to wrap his arm back around his neck and snuggle his head against the crook of his neck. The witch boy's hair stood on the back of his neck, and he blushed. "This was so not on the Light's job description…!" He hissed, unused to all the strange emotions he was getting from the situation. What was that warm bubbly feeling that came just now?

Teekl hissed, making it sound more like a snicker. "Mreow." (just let him sleep with you tonight.) She said with amusement.  
"What?!" Klarion yelped, stunned by such an idea. Wally whimpered a little, and he immediately lowered his voice. "Me? I'm a Lord of Chaos, not a Lord of Pampering!" He hissed, keeping his voice low to prevent the speedster from awakening.

The cat shook her head, then looked back up at him. "Mreow reaw meow!" (I know, but would you rather he wake up and he start bawling again? Or would you prefer if he lets you sleep in peace for tonight? Besides, what, are you afraid he'd attack you in your sleep or something? He's a baby for crying out loud! _And _heroes never kill, remember?) Teekl hissed back, getting annoyed.

Looking up to the ceiling, Klarion weighed his options. Sighing, he decided that the cat was right, and he slipped into the king-sized bed, lying down on his back and slipping the covers over himself and the baby speedster sleeping on his chest. Wally adjusted his position in his sleep, letting go of Klarion's neck and grabbing fistfuls of his night shirt instead. He lifted his little head and rested it under the witch boy's chin. Almost choking, Klarion pulled him down a little so that his head was resting on his chest instead of his neck.

Nodding, the cat pushed the door closed and darkness washed over the three of them. Teekl then leapt up onto the bed and cuddled up next to Klarion's head, her fur tickling his cheek as always. Five minutes later, Klarion and Teekl were both fast asleep.

**The next day…**

Wally groggily lifted his head, blinking as he sleepily took in his surroundings. The place was completely dark, and Wally was starting to panic again. There was something warm under him. Suddenly he could feel the surface under him lift him up just a little before dropping back down. Scratch that, that something was definitely a breathing some**_one_**. Filling with relief, Wally decided that it had to be Uncle Barry! But wait! Was he hurt? Why was he lying over him? Were they fighting crime and somehow ended up in a completely dark place or something? What –

Something furry and wet brushed his cheek, and his stomach lurched. _Oh no…nononono…_  
Wally only then noticed that he had something in his mouth, and the whole ordeal since the last time he awoke hit him again. Teekl was nuzzling his cheek like he was a kitten, purring, and whoever he was lying on top of wasn't Uncle Barry.

It was Klarion.

Teekl seemed to pull her head away from Wally's face, and a few seconds later, Klarion began to stir.  
"What? What is it now?" Klarion asked groggily, his voice cracklier than usual. Wally guessed that the cat must have nuzzled him awake.

Klarion attempted to sit up, but the cat yowled at him, making him freeze before he could make the speedster fall off him, and Wally flinched. There was a snap and suddenly the lights turned on. Wally grimaced, momentarily covering his eyes with his tiny fists, then blinking them rapidly to try and get rid of the sting. Looking down, he noticed that indeed it was Klarion that was under him, and the witch boy stared right back at him. Wally felt his eyes water from the disappointment that it wasn't Uncle Barry, although he was glad that that meant he was okay. He blinked the tears away as Klarion grabbed him and sat up, yawning. Wally was quite surprised. The witch boy was acting like he didn't care that a toddler was sleeping on his chest overnight.

Putting the speedster down next to him on the bed, Klarion looked toward the bedside table to his left, and Wally followed his gaze. There, the digital alarm clock showed that it was now 8:00 a.m. Wally chewed on the pacifier in his mouth as he silently watched the witch boy get off the bed and walk out of the room. Come to think of it…why on earth was the thing still in his mouth?!

Wally pulled it out and threw it onto the bed, away from him. How dare Klarion and his stupid cat treat him like a baby?! He was _sixteen years old_, and Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive who fought bad guys and risked his life daily. He didn't need to be _babied_!

Grumbling, he got off the bed and followed the witch boy out. Speeding past him, Wally ran into the bathroom and slammed its door in Klarion's face. "What the hell!" Klarion exclaimed, banging on the door once with his fist. Wally ignored him, finished relieving himself, and quickly climbed onto the stool that Klarion had left yesterday and speed-washed his hands. He was thankful that, unlike the warehouse, the door handles weren't that high, but he still had to reach over his head to open the door.

Wally stuck his tongue out at the witch boy and walked out of the bathroom. Speeding down the hall and into the living room, he heard the bathroom door slam, and he smirked. Yeah, he was going to get that darned witch boy back for all the times he picked on him yesterday and be as difficult as possible as long as he was held captive. Wally sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance. He began to daydream, imagining the fire in the shape of two people dancing around. Smiling, he began to think. _Fire gives off smoke, right? Well fire places were designed so that the smoke from a fire would float up a brick passage, the chimney, and exit the building…OH MY GOD THAT'S IT!_

Jumping to his feet in excitement, Wally looked around to make sure that Klarion and the cat weren't watching. They were nowhere in sight. Wally took a step towards the burning fireplace, but froze before he could get any closer. _Klarion would kill me if he catches me doing what I'm about to do…_He thought. Shaking his little head, he frowned with determination. _No, I have to do this! If there's an opening at the top of that chimney, then I can get out of this place! And if I somehow couldn't, I can at least find out where I am and find a way to tell Uncle Barry and the Team._

Rubbing his hands together with eagerness, he stood with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and began to move his arms in circles in front of him towards the fire, making two not-too-strong wind currents to put out the fire. Thankfully, they weren't strong enough to fill the living room with clouds of dust and ashes.

Wally waited for the small puff of ashes within the fireplace to settle down before carefully stepping in and looking up the inside of the chimney. What he saw made his heart quicken with excitement! Just as he had expected, there was an opening at the very top of the chimney. It was far away, but still there. Filled with new hope, Wally peeked out of the fireplace again and looked around one more time before walking out to the opposite wall. He prepared himself, making sure that his stance would give him the perfect boost for what he was about to do. He waited for a few seconds, breathing in and out…

ZOOM!

A gust of air followed the tiny speedster as he sped back into the fireplace and up the brick chimney wall. Before he knew it, he shot up from its opening, and he seemed to pause in the air a few seconds as he finally breathed in beautiful, _wonderful_, outdoors fresh air!

Well, it _was_ wonderful until he noticed exactly _where_ he was.

Wally's eyes widened as he noticed that he couldn't even _see the ground!_ All he could see was blue sky, blue sky, and more blue sky everywhere! Suddenly, the world sped up just a little and Wally caught the edge of the chimney opening before he could plummet down to the fireplace's floor and accidently break a bone or two…or all. Looking up, he finally noticed that there was a red portal right around the lip of its opening, his hands passing through it. He hadn't even noticed it when he ran up and went through it.

Since his arms were weaker now, he had a little difficulty pulling himself back up so that his head was just peeking out of the chimney and through the portal again. Wally tried his best to look down towards the ground, but he could still see nothing but blue under him. This was a different blue, though. It was water. It smelled of Salt. Wally was looking down at the ocean.

Wally's heart sank. And here he'd thought that he would finally be able to get away from that darn witch boy and his evil cat! He felt like he wanted to cry. _No…I won't give him the satisfaction…_He thought, blinking away the tears. Lowering himself so his head was no longer peeking through the portal, Wally looked down below him to see nothing but darkness, and way at the bottom, the fireplace floor. Wally positioned his feet so that they were firmly against the brick wall of the chimney and counted to three before he let go of the edge. As he fell, he moved his feet so that he was running down the wall, and managed to gain control of his drop. Wally kept running as he reached the floor, preventing himself breaking any of his bones, however he was unable to slow himself down before running into the opposite wall with a loud 'Bam!'.

"What was that?!" Klarion yelled from another room, seeming worried. That made Wally snort quietly, and he quickly got up and sped back to the fireplace. He was already completely covered in ashes, so he might as well pretend he was making an _ash_castle with them or something. He speed-made a little bit of one before slowing down and pretending to be in the middle of making another. Klarion came in running, now dressed in his usual suit with his cat on his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Klarion exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.  
"making an ath-cathwe, duh…" He replied, not looking up at the witch boy, pretending to mind his own business.  
"and what was that noise that I heard?" Klarion growled, folding his arms and glaring at the baby speedster.  
"What noithe? I didn't hewe no noithe…"  
"Than what's that?" Klarion growled through his teeth, annoyed, and pointed at the wall.

Wally finally looked up from the castle he was making and followed the witch boy's finger to the opposite wall that he had bumped into. It was covered in baby-Wally-shaped ash, and there were footprints across the floor leading to it and back. Wally almost face-palmed. How could he have not noticed that?

The witch boy began tapping his foot on the dark-wooden floor and Wally finally noticed that he had momentarily spaced out, and the witch boy was waiting for an answer. He felt a flash of pain in his heart as he remembered a similar situation where Aunt Iris was the one tapping her foot at her apartment when she was still single and living on her own.

"Uh…I wanted to thee if I could pwint mythewf on the waww wike they do in thothe Tom and Jewwy cawtoonth…" Wally said, blinking up at the witch boy. Wally could imagine smoke coming out of Klarion's head and tried his best not to laugh. Actually, he was torn between laughing and cowering because of that expression on his face. The witch boy grinding his teeth, and his face was slowly becoming red with anger. To tell the truth, he would be angry, too, if a toddler had covered _his_ living room like this. Looking around again, the room was filled with a thin layer of ashes on the table, sofas, and the floor. He realized that when he came back out, the ashes must have scattered. He was sitting in the middle of the big fireplace right on top of a thicker layer of ashes, using some of them in front of him to make those tiny ash-castles.

Wally lowered his head and looked up at the speedster, giving him his best attempt at puppy-dog-eyes as he could, hoping that he would look as innocent as possible. He dreaded the possibility of Teekl 'licking 'im clean' again, but that would probably be _way better_ than the punishment he would get if Klarion knew what he had _really_ been doing.

After a few minutes of wide-eyed staring, and lip-trembling, Klarion finally huffed and looked away. He walked over to the little boy sitting in the middle of the fire place and stopped in front of him. Wally quickly closed his eyes and shrunk into himself, fearing that the witch boy was going to hit him instead of letting the cat at him. Like last time, though, the blow never came, and instead, he was picked off the ground. Wally opened his eyes to find himself hanging at the witch boy's side with Klarion's arm around him as the he took him out of the living room and into the bathroom. If he even noticed, the witch boy must be ignoring the fact that his suit was now covered in ash at its side from Wally.

Klarion stopped in front of the tub, and Wally finally realized what was going to happen. He began to struggle, trying to slip out the witch boy's grasp to run away, but Klarion kept a firm hold on him. He snapped his fingers, and a red barrier formed, blocking the exit. He then set the boy down, and Wally immediately started running laps around the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, Klarion huffed again.

"Stop it, pip squeak. We can stay here all day until you cooperate if we have to."  
"NO!" Wally yelled, not slowing down.  
"Why not? You're freaking filthy!" Klarion said, starting to run out of patience.  
"I don't cawe! You'we not giving me a bath, I'm thixteen and I can do it mythewf!" Wally yelled back, continuing to run.  
"Oh yeah…" Klarion said, suddenly realizing that he didn't really need to go through all that trouble in bathing that idiot yesterday. _Well that was a huge waste of time…_

"Tch…fine. Take a bath by yourself, but you better be squeaky clean in half an hour, or I'm making Teekl _lick_ you clean." Klarion finally said, bringing down the red barrier. He snapped his fingers again to make a new diaper appear before he left out the door, going to change his suit jacket. Wally suddenly attempted to stop, but ended up skidding across the floor and falling on his side. Blinking away the tears that formed from the pain, Wally got back up. He was a little surprised to see the witch boy agreeing so quickly. He actually thought that the witch boy would refuse to let him bath himself, just to make him feel and weak and incompetent. _Hah! He probably just doesn't want to deal with what happened yesterday again…_Wally thought, keeping back a snicker.

Wally scowled at the diaper, then looked over to the tub. The shampoo and body-wash were still on the edge of the tub from yesterday. That was good. He really didn't want to ask that darn witch boy to get them down from the top shelf and have him make fun of his height again.

…

Forty five minutes after he had left him, Klarion decided it was time he checked on that pip squeak. What was taking him so long? He had wondered why the speedster wasn't out fifteen minutes ago, but decided that he probably just needed more time or something. Some people took long baths. But the pip squeak still hadn't come out yet.

Walking up to the door, Klarion listened to the sound of running water. The baby was showering? But wait, there was another sound as well. Klarion could make out feverish laughter. Why on earth would he be laughing so hard in there? What was going on? Curiosity getting the better of him, Klarion knocked on the door twice. "Hey, pip squeak! What's taking you so long? What are you doing in there?!" Klarion yelled for the baby to hear.

There seemed to be a pause and then: "uhhh…nothing. I'w be out in a few mowe minuteth!"  
Something was definitely going on in there. Klarion could feel something wet under his feet. He looked down and gasped to find a puddle of water soaking his black socks. The idiot was flooding the bathroom!

Without warning, Klarion opened the door wide, and it slammed against the bathroom wall. What he saw made his jaw drop. The tub was overflowing with water, and was flooding the whole bathroom floor. Bubbles were also all over the room, especially over the tub, where a little ginger-haired head was sticking out over a mountain of the stuff!

For a while, they both just stared at each other, both eyes wide with shock. Then, The witch boy growled and stomped up to the pip squeak, ignoring how soaked his socks were getting. He lifted up the sleeve of his suit jacket and dress shirt and quickly turned the faucets to stop the flow of water. He dived his arm in and pulled the plug, glaring at the little speedster the whole time with dangerously narrowed eyes.

Wally looked away. Klarion looked super scary, and Wally could help but cower a little bit at how he looked. He seemed to sink deeper into the bubbles, slouching more and more as some of the water drained away before the witch boy placed the plug back in and grabbed his hand, yanking him forward angrily.

"EH! WET GO!" Wally squirmed, trying to put some distance between himself and the witch boy.  
"get over here so that I can get you clean, you damn little…" Klarion growled through his teeth. _And I thought he could freaking bath himself! Never again!_

Wally kept struggling, but Klarion managed to bring him closer to the middle of the tub from where he was sitting at the very end of it. Klarion kept a firm hold on Wally's arm, and grabbed the shower head and turned the water back on.  
"Kwawion, you'we huwting me!" Klarion ignored him and kept a firm hold on his arm.

The little toddler stopped struggling after a while, and Klarion decided to finally let go of his arm and use that hand to rub the shampoo out of Wally's hair as he rinsed it. Klarion continued to bath Wally silently, neither breaking the silence with anything but Wally's quiet muttering.

After Wally was completely clean, Klarion grabbed the speedster, pulled him out of the tub, and set him down on the floor. Snapping his fingers to make a towel appear, Klarion used it to dry the speedster.

Wally glared at the witch boy with renewed hatred. Klarion didn't really care about that. It wasn't like that glare could really scare anyone, coming from a baby.

Breaking eye contact and continuing to dry the speedster, Klarion thought for a few minutes. Okay, so he should have known better than to leave the pip squeak to bath himself by himself. The spell was what turned him into a two-year-old boy, mind and body. To tell the truth, he didn't really blame him for flooding the bathroom and filling the place with bubbles. The kid was thinking like a baby, all fun and games. But still, he wasn't going to just let it slide.

He would have enjoyed sic'ing Teekl on him, but he just bathed him, so that wasn't really an option unless he wanted to go through that again…Hell no.

Klarion finished drying Wally and slipped a diaper on him, again ignoring the yelling that he didn't need one. _Oops, forgot the pyjama…_he paused for a second…_wait a minute…_  
A wide evil smile crept up his face and his eyes became beady and red. He just thought of the perfect punishment. Wally backed away as the witch boy slowly stood. The expression didn't last long, but he still had a pretty evil look on his face as his eyes returned to their normal shape and color.

Klarion scooped the half-naked baby up and took him over to his room. He then closed the door, locked it, and made a red barrier in front of it just in case. He set the fussy speedster down, floating in place a foot from the ground. Wally tried to get his feet on the ground, but it was just no use. With his hands now free, Klarion snapped the fingers of both his hands, and a long mirror – and to Wally's horror – a miniature black suit just like Klarion's appeared out of nowhere.

Wally was now super desperate to get his feet on the ground! If he could just run around the room, maybe the witch boy would get bored eventually and he would avoid becoming the victim of the game: dress up the speedster.

Unfortunately, no such luck. Klarion laughed as he watched the baby speedster struggle. He watched him for a few minutes – which felt like hours to Wally – before he knelt down and slipped the suit trousers on him. Wally tried to get them back off. Wally and Klarion were at war between pulling the trousers up and yanking them down before Klarion finally muttered a spell, making the trousers stay up, preventing the speedster from yanking them back down again.

Wally didn't give up, however, and wiggled his arms around to make it super hard for the witch boy to slip them into the white dress shirt's sleeves. Klarion grabbed Wally's arm, only for it to be yanked away over and over again. He murmured a spell again and Wally's arms stretched wide. He was unable to control them anymore as the witch boy slipped the dress shirt on him, then the suit jacket with sleeves just like Klarion's.

Wally screamed with anger, kicking his feet out. "UGH! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"  
Klarion just laughed, slipped shoes on him, then snapped his fingers again and letting the baby fall to the ground on his butt, regaining control of his arms.

Wally looked down at himself and stuck his tongue out, making a gagging sound. "Blekh! I wook wike _you!_" He said, trying to undo the buttons of his suit jacket. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't get the buttons to go through their holes. They seemed to be repelling each other! Klarion just snickered. "Don't bother, pip squeak. It's sealed with magic so that you can't take it off." He said, crossing his arms. Klarion paused a little, staring at the baby speedster as he ignored him and continued to try and undo the buttons of his jacket. Something was definitely missing. Klarion tapped his chin with his long black fingernail as he searched his brain for what might be missing.

Eyes widening in realization, he snapped his fingers and Wally floated up again. Klarion quickly walked around and stood behind him, giving Wally a clear view of the long mirror in front of him.

Wally watched as Klarion's reflection as he took two locks of hair and held them up, staring into his eyes through the mirror, smirking. Wally's eyes widened as Klarion let go of the locks, and they stayed in place, looking like a set of orangey horns! Klarion let Wally down again. This time Wally landed on his feet, and he quickly zoomed up closer to the mirror. He tried to comb the horns of hair down with his fingers to get them to stop sticking up, but every time he'd take his hands away from his hair, they'd stick right back up again!

After several failed attempts, Klarion cracked up at the poor baby speedster's shocked and disgruntled expression. "Haha! Those are held up with magic too!" Klarion said.  
"It'th NOT FAIW! WHAT DID I EVEW DO TO YOU?!"  
"Well, you failed the Light's plans to take over the watch tower along with your baby sidekick friends, you stopped me from getting the Helmet of Fate, you mocked me in front of your team mates and the Batsy and Flashers…" Klarion replied, counting them on his fingers.

"yeah, yeah, I get it!" Wally shouted, not wanting to hear anymore. He was just glad that the Team and Uncle Barry weren't here to see him as a Klarion mini-me. Klarion made the red barrier disappear and unlocked the door before gabbing Wally. He balanced him on his hip and walked out.

Klarion went over to the living room, shaking Wally once when he started to punch him on the chest with his tiny fists angrily for him to put him down. Like last time, the punches didn't hurt at all, but he wasn't in the mood for a fussy baby right now.

A red circular hologram popped up, in front of them, making Klarion stop. Inside it, a video chat started, and they found themselves staring at Vandal Savage. Teekl looked up from her perch on the high back of Klarion's favorite sofa. She jumped down when onto Klarion's shoulders when he took a seat under her and nuzzled Wally's chubby cheek. She would never admit it, but Klarion knew that she was a sucker for young ones, both human and kitten. Why would she make him care for the baby speedster otherwise?

Wally was shifted onto Klarion's lap and Teekl continued to nuzzle him and purr. Wally tried pulling his face away and struggled to try and slip off of Klarion's lap. When that didn't work, he gave up and just sat there, letting her nuzzle him. Vandal raised his eyebrows at the sight.

"I see you've been taking care of the child." He said stoically.  
"Tch…was a pain in the butt." Klarion answered, seeming annoyed.  
Wally just pouted angrily.  
"Well, we're going to attempt to contact them again. I want you to bring the speedster boy here so we can proceed."  
"What are we asking for again?" Klarion asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"First of all, we are not going to ask, we demand. Second, I did not tell you the first time, and you will soon find out. Bring the boy…" And with that, the footage cut off, and the hologram disappeared.

_Well, so much for Uncle Barry not seeing me like this…_Wally thought bitterly.

"Tch…" Klarion began to mutter under his breath about the "ungrateful, selfish, immortal man".  
Wally couldn't understand why Klarion would even serve such a guy. Wasn't he stronger than Vandal with all his so called 'magic'? Wally didn't even believe in magic, but it was still obvious that Klarion could probably beat Vandal to a pulp if he wanted to, so why didn't he? The dude didn't have any fancy powers other than immortality and enhanced healing, right?

Wally looked up when he heard Klarion sigh loudly. Klarion got up, balancing Wally on his hip again. Snapping the fingers of his free hand, a red portal opened. Wally tried to struggle and slip out of the witch boy's grip, but Klarion was having none of that. He shook him again once, growling for Wally to "stop it" through his teeth, eyes wide and angry. Wally continued anyway, and Klarion adjusted Wally in his arms, shifting him so that Wally's back was to his chest and he was hugging him tightly like an orangey-haired teddy bear, one arm under his bottom and the other around his waist. Wally continued to struggle and kick, but finally realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he stopped and just let the witch boy take him through the portal, crossing his arms and pouting angrily again.

Vandal stood before them, eyeing the little speedster, his expression unreadable. Wally gulped. The last time he saw him, the man was huge. Now that he had shrunken into a baby, the man looked like a freakin' giant! He looked terribly intimidating right now. Again, Wally was surprised to find himself close to tears. He tried blinking them away quickly, and if the man noticed, he seemed to ignore it completely.

Wally looked around, finding himself in an old abandoned parking building. Like last time, there was an old laptop in front of them. This time, however, there was a chair in front of it too. Vandal sat down. Klarion stood beside him and floated in the air, crossing his legs and letting Wally sit down on them, keeping his arms around him to prevent him from slipping out of his grip.

Klarion snapped his fingers and pointed at the laptop, making its screen turn red and the video call started. Batman suddenly appeared in front of them, and the Dark Knight's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits. His hand flew up to his communicator and he called the Flash. In an instant, the Flash was standing beside Batman, eyes widening as he saw who was on screen, then narrowing into slits exactly like Batman. It was rare to see the Flash of all people so serious.

"Fwath!" Wally called, stretching his arm out as if there was a chance for his uncle to pull him through the screen and away from these mad men.  
"Wally, we'll find you! I promise!" The Flash said, eyes softening for a second before becoming cold and unforgiving again, staring into the pitch black ones of Klarion the Witch Boy. Klarion just snorted, pressing his cheek to Wally's from behind, smirking, just to piss Flash off.

It worked, and the Flash was _furious._ "You get away from him you damned little – "  
"Fwath! Powtaw! In the thky! Ovew – " Klarion clamped his hand over Wally's mouth, realized what he was trying to do. Somehow the kid had figured out about the chimney's portal, and he was trying to alert the heroes to its location. Snapping the fingers of the arm around Wally's waist, he made another pacifier appear and shoved it hard into Wally's mouth before he could say another word.

Wally tried to pull it back out, but somehow, it just wouldn't budge. His lips seemed to be glued around it, too, making it impossible to talk around it.  
"Oh, Flashers, did you know that yesterday, little _precious _baby Wally had a bad dweam yethtewday? Oh, you should have heard it. 'Uncwe Bawwy! Aunt Iwith! Mom! Dad!'. Strange enough, he didn't call for Flash. I wander…are you Uncle Barry, perhaps?" Klarion mocked with his whiney, cracking voice.

Flash's eyes were wide with shock now. Slowly – painfully slowly for a speedster – his gaze turned to Wally, and Wally could no longer supress his tears, his own eyes wide with realization. He had never meant that slip up. He didn't realize that he was at Klarion's house at the time, forgetting that he was even kidnapped that day to begin with. And now because of him, his uncle's secret was out. Wally let out a shaky, heart-broken whimper. Now, not only he, but his Aunt Iris's life was in danger, too. And so were his mom's and dad's.

Wally could just imagine what Flash would have said if he wasn't so shocked:  
_Wally, how could you?  
I'm sorry Uncle Barry…so, so sorry!_

"Let's just skip to the more important topic, shall we?" Vandal said, breaking the silence.  
"What do you want, Savage?" Batman growled. Barry broke eye contact with Wally and glared at the bigger man, too.  
"I want nothing from you, Batman…But you, Flash. I want the formula that gave you and the child your speed…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Yey! new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6…**

The white lenses of the Flash's eyes couldn't have been any wider at that moment. "w-what?"

"You heard what I said…" Vandal said with his deep, stoic voice. "I want the formula that gave you and your sidekick your speed. Until then, we will keep him with us. Specifically, with Klarion…"  
Klarion tightened his arm around Wally's waist and grabbed Wally's chin, his black nails slightly pricking the soft skin of his cheeks and drawing out a little trail of blood. Not enough to seriously harm his face or even leave scars, but enough to act as a threat.

Wally continued to sniffle, still not believing how foolish he was to give away his uncle's identity without meaning to. Tears were streaming down his face like little rivers, and he whimpered around the pacifier in his mouth.

"If you think – " Batman began.  
"You do not need to give us your answer now, Flash, but we will talk again later. Until then, think hard. I expect you to choose wisely. I don't think it's necessary to tell you what will happen if you don't…" Vandal cut him off. And with that, the connection was cut.

Batman was silently fuming. He did not like to be ignored, but whoever saw him would have thought that he didn't even care. Barry, on the other hand was oddly silent. _Completely_. He was still in shock from what the man had demanded, and the fact that his secret was out. How did he even know that it was a chemical formula that gave him his speed anyway? Batman was also sure that he was mostly fearful for his now-even-younger partner. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, and Barry turned to him. Even though the scarlet cowl, Batman could see the fear for his beloved nephew in his eyes. "We'll get him back…I swear it…" Was all Batman said.

He turned back to the screen and began typing on the holo-keyboard again, bringing up the recording of the conversation they just had with the kidnappers. Wally had mentioned something that seemed important. So important that Klarion had to shut him up. He pulled up another widow hologram and got the coordinates of where the device they were using to chat was. Although the laptop that they had previously acquired had nothing of any importance on it, they may have left something useful at this new location. And if not, there was a chance that they might get to them before they had a change to leave, though that was slim considering Klarion's ability to open portals. Either way, it was worth a try, especially with the Flash.

Batman didn't even have to tell him, and right when he pulled up the coordinates, he was gone, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

**Meanwhile…**

Wally hit the floor so hard that he couldn't help but let out a whine, unable to scream because of the pacifier still sealing his mouth shut. Klarion had dropped him to the floor in his anger as soon as they had entered the house. He was furious that Wally had almost ratted out the location of the portal at the end of the chimney. It wasn't enough to break anything, but the kid was sure to have a few minor bruises. Wally lifted himself up only enough to stay crouching on his hands and knees. Klarion was so angry that he raised a hand engulfed in red aura to throw at the baby speedster, but Teekl quickly jumped off his shoulders, shielding Wally and hissing up at Klarion.

"MREAW!" (you will not harm the little one! He is just a baby! And you are his captor, of course he'll try to lead the others to save him!)  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! He almost told them of our home! The only place we can ever be safe! Do you have any idea what Nabu would do to us if he ever found us?!" Klarion yelled back.  
"Mreaw" (I know he'll try to kill me to send you back to your own dimension, but that doesn't make it right to harm the speedster little one. Just look at him!)  
Fuming, Klarion directed his gaze over to the baby speedster. For an instant, his anger seemed to be replaced with guilt and pity. The baby speedster was shaking from both fear and crying, and pretty much, he looked pathetic. Klarion shook his head and his eyebrows knitted back together into his angry expression, but he still lowered his arm, and the red aura around it disappeared.

"Mreaw…" (you probably shouldn't deal with him right now. Make me bigger and let me take care of him for today…) She said, relaxing from her protective stance in front of the baby. Huffing, Klarion raised his hand and Teekl grew to her sabor-toothed tiger form. Wally had his face buried in his hands, so he didn't notice until Teekl turned around him and grabbed the back of his mini suit jacket, carrying him like cat would carry her kitten. Wally let out a loud whimper, moving his legs as if it would make her let go, but it's not like he could hit her with his back to her. Klarion rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy. When he bent down and raised his hand, Wally flinched, and Teekl could have sworn that the witch boy's expression turned to hurt for a moment before it disappeared. Klarion took the pacifier out of Wally's mouth.

"I'm thowwy! Pweathe put me down!" Wally pleaded, thinking he was going to get punished.  
Klarion rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, Pip Squeak, you're not getting punished…for now." He said. _He sure as hell is getting punished later, though…_He thought. The speedster seemed to calm down a little, but still seemed nervous. Deciding to leave the witch boy to calm down a little, Teekl turned around and left the living room, going through the hallway and entering the bedroom.

As soon as the speedster's feet touched the bed as she was setting him down, he tried to squirm and run away. Teekl kept a firm hold on him, though, and brought a paw around his waist, making him fall back onto the mattress on his butt and quickly placed her arm round him to stop him from getting up and running again. She kept a hold of his shirt until she was comfortably lying on the bed behind him. Because she was such a big cat right now, Wally was really surprised that the bed hadn't collapsed already from her weight.

Teekl could feel the speedster vibrate against her in fear and decided to try and calm him down. She started nuzzling his scalp with her muzzle, letting his soft orangey hair tickle her nose. She knew that unlike kittens, human young didn't seem to like being licked, judging from the way he had squirmed when Klarion ordered her to. She had rather enjoyed it, but since he didn't, she assumed that Klarion made this the baby speedster's punishment if he was ever bad.

_Oh, Klarion…_The now saber-toothed cat thought. Her witch boy needed friends, but he was too stubborn to admit it. To tell the truth, he was the loneliest human she had ever met – well loneliest immortal anyway. Klarion even went as far as to hang around Vandal Savage of all people for company. She was always there for him, of course, but even she knew that that wasn't enough. After all, humans were social creatures. Though some of them did spend much time with animals like herself, they also required other humans to feel whole. Which was part of the reason that she decided to protect the speedster from his anger. If only Klarion would stop being so stubborn, he would realize the possibility. Teekl had a sneaking suspicion that Vandal was going to kill the little speedster anyway, and she rather liked him. Sure, he was a handful, but he made home seem way less quiet than it usually was. She liked that. Plus, if Klarion played his cards right, he could gain the little one's trust and they could become friends, maybe even brothers, and they would have hit two birds with one stone. The baby would stay alive, and the witch boy would no longer be alone. Teekl knew that Vandal would let Klarion keep the boy if he asked for it, because he found Klarion useful, and wouldn't want to upset him if he wanted to keep him on his side.

Teekl purred loudly as the speedster seemed to calm down and lean against her neck, and she continued to rub her cheek against his head. Wally tried not to, but couldn't help but giggle at the rumbling feeling against his back. At this, Teekl began to purr louder, and he giggled harder until he began to hiccup. If Teekl were human, she would have laughed, but the closest she could manage was a snicker-like hiss that she had learned to make from watching Klarion laugh throughout the years.

Klarion sat in his favorite chair, arms crossed, scowling at nothing. He was so angry at what the speedster almost blurted out. If he had had his way, the pip squeak would have been bleeding out on the floor right now, but when Teekl had reminded him that he was a baby now, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The only thing worse was that when the baby flinched away from his hand, it actually _hurt._

Why did it hurt?!

It's not like it was anything new. People around here were always like that to him years ago when he first came to Earth. He hadn't really had contact with anyone but the members of the Light and the Justice League in a while, and yet it still stung as if it were still happening every day. Come to think of it, he hadn't really talked to any human or witch person like him in so long. You know, talked talked, not just made an annoying quip and started casting spells. It was strange really. Now that he really thought about it, he must have talked to the baby speedster more than he even talked to Vandal or anyone else. And it wasn't even about a heist or wreaking chaos for fun or anything! What was up with that?

_Even as a little boy, he had always been a problem child according to the other witch people. His magic was always causing trouble and he was never able to use it for anything good, really. At first he was extremely sad about that, but then he decided to suck it up and move on. He had used it to have fun instead. He pranked the other people of his town and ran laughing, conjuring water over their heads and made other simple mischief like that. Then he realized that he could become more powerful than anyone else in his dimension, and he chose to become a Lord of Chaos. More fun! Of course, the people around him didn't accept that. They shunned him and even his family seemed disappointed. He eventually grew so fed up with the way they shunned him that he decided to leave to a dimension that might accept him better. He went to this dimension. Well, now he was in a pocket dimension, but you get it._

_Here, everything was different. People used 'technology'. Instead of using horses and carriages, they used 'cars' to get around. Instead of using a feather and ink they used 'pens'. Instead of wearing suits and ties all day like he did, they wore 'a T-shirt and jeans', etc. What was the most shocking though, was that there was no magic! How could people __**not **__have __**magic**__?!_

_Klarion had tried to make friends, talk to people, show off his skills, but instead of being impressed, they were scared. Honestly, people in his own dimension never really liked his magic, but they were never actually scared by it! He remembered how he wasn't even able to find himself a place to sleep that fist day, and that's when he had met Vandal Savage. Apparently, the man had seen what he could do – which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he had made a display fridge in a store explode because he had no idea how to open it and laughed – and offered him a place to stay. Klarion seriously considered declining, but he was kind of desperate, and wasn't even all that experienced enough to make himself a pocket dimension like the one they were in now at the time. Plus, it did sound like fun! He figured that if the man was ever stupid enough to try anything anyway, he would seriously hurt him and get away._

_Although Vandel never really seemed to care about him as a friend would, he was the only one who actually seemed to accept his magic. He was even impressed with it. Vandal had offered him a job, and offered to show him everything he needed to know about this dimension, and so Klarion accepted. Sure he never really planned on hurting anyone while working with Vandal at first, but what else other than harm could he do with his magic, even before becoming a Lard of Chaos? At first he avoided killing people at all costs, but that wasn't really possible for long, since bringing the chaos ended up resulting in an accidental death here and there sometimes. It was tragic, but Klarion never really meant it. He still tries to avoid outright killing people even now, but really, he was part of the Light, and it was bound to happen at some point. Right now, he didn't want to lose the only place where he ever really belonged, though. At one point, Vandal noticed that he was trying his best not to kill, and that when he did, he would seem devastated. He began training Klarion to kill and not care, and so Klarion was okay with it now. Maybe that was why he didn't really feel anything anymore when he had accidently killed Kent Nelson. Oh well. He still avoided killing, though. Force of habit, he guessed._ _With time, his magic improved, and he was able to use it for things other than causing Chaos, yet he decided to stay on Earth anyway, not wanting to go back to his own dimension and deal with the people there._

_Eventually, as he continued to steal and destroy for Vandal, he unintentionally caught the attention of a Lord of Order, Nabu. Of course it was obviously just a matter of time before a Lord of Order would have to come to Earth's aid to maintain the balance, but Klarion didn't really think he had been that bad for him to come so soon! Seriously, all he did was steal, destroy property, pick fights with the Justice League, and __**accidently **__kill a few people! It's not like he was planning world domination like other Lords of Chaos probably di– oh wait, Vandal did that part…hmmm…_

Klarion snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a high pitched giggle. Teekl was hissing (or maybe snickering?), and Klarion wondered what they could possibly be doing in there. He lazily stood from the sofa and walked over to the bedroom. There, he found Wally being tickled by Teekl with her muzzle. How was it that the demon cat could get along with a baby like that? Maybe it was just her motherly instincts.

Teekl noticed Klarion standing at the door and got up, then hopped off the bed. Wally finally noticed him, and froze, not really knowing what to do. Teekl turned back to him and grabbed the back of his shirt collar, pulling on it and making Wally fall onto his back on the bed. She then grabbed the crumpled up covers and pulled it up to the baby's chin and meowed at him. When it was obvious that the boy didn't understand and started to sit up again, Klarion rolled his eyes. "Tch…she's telling you to stay and take a nap, you annoying little pip-squeak." Klarion snapped. Shrinking away, Wally lied back down, turning onto his side and curling up into a ball, sulking.

"Mreaw!" (hey, don't be so mean to the young one!)  
"Shut up, Teekl! It's none of your business." Klarion snapped back at her, still angry at the baby for almost telling the Justice League how to find them.  
Teekl just sighed and used her head to push him away from the door. "oof!" Klarion grunted as she pushed her head against his stomach. Klarion turned around and she pushed his lower back, continuing to do so until they were back in the living room. Teekl led him to the sofa he was just sitting on and he sat down, folding his arms and glaring at her. "What? What do you want?" He asked, knowing that she usually did this when she was about to ask for something she knew he'd probably say "no" to the first time.

"mm…Mreaw…" (Well…I want you to at least _try_ to get along with the baby.) She stated, as it was the simplest thing in the world to ask.  
"…" Klarion just stared back at her with an expression that clearly said '_are you freakin' nuts?'_  
"Mreaw!" (oh come on! I'm serious! Look, you need a friend, so why not try to be friends with him?)  
"What are you talking about? I don't need any friends…especially not that annoying speedster brat…" Klarion said, looking towards the unlit fireplace.  
"…mreaw…" (…Klarion…) Teekl's ears drooped, showing that he felt sorry for him, and that she knew he was just putting up a front.  
"Really! I already have you…a-and Vandal – "  
"Reaw…" (don't say that Vandal's your friend. We both know he's only using you because you're good at causing chaos. And me? Of course I'm your friend, but we both know that you need human friends, too, not just your adorable, fluffly, faithful kitty cat.) Teekl interrupted, raising her head in mock pride as she said the last part, making Klarion let out a small chuckle.

Teekl made her way around the chair, then placed her paws onto its right armrest, leaning on it to nuzzle Klarion's hair like she just did with the baby speedster. Klarion closed his eyes, imagining himself as a little boy in his old house, where he still lived with his mother and sister, sitting at a chair similar to this one. Come to think of it, he must have subconsciously arranged this living room to look like the one there. The only thing missing was the warmth of the fire. Klarion snapped his fingers and the fire started.

Teekl kept on going, and started to purr, knowing that the witch boy would usually fall asleep when she did that. Of course, he tried to resist, but sure enough, after about ten minutes, he did. When she was sure he was sleeping deeply enough, she stopped purring and nuzzling him, and hurried over to the bedroom. Inside, Wally was also fast asleep. She resisted snickering when she heard the baby speedster hiccup in his sleep. Teekl opened the closed with her mouth, briefly stood on her hind legs and pulled down an extra blanket, then made her way back to the living room and covered Klarion with it as best as she could.

Satisfied with her work, Teekl walked over to the fireplace and curled up in front of it. She was still in Saber-Tooth Tiger mode, so she couldn't sleep in Klarion's lap like she usually did. Teekl yawned and lay her head on her folded arms. _Might as well take a little cat nap while there's still peace and quiet…_She thought, closing her eyes. Sure, she sometimes liked the quiet. It was good for cat naps. But the cat smiled as she began to fall asleep, looking forward to times where quite would become a rarity in this house…

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, or the way it ended, but I was kind of focusing on Klarion's back story (obviousely its all made up, I have to clue what his real back story is other than the fact that there's a comic where he has a bossy older sister and his mother in a small town). You could consider it an AU or something. I hope you liked it.**

**I really love your reviews and I get this really happy and excited feeling whenever I get a new one, so thanks for all of you who review this story!**


End file.
